


Going Back Home

by Prettyunique



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, here's the low down<br/>Sam was 3 and Dean was 7 when their mum died of Breast cancer. Dean and John were close until Dean came out aged 17 which resulted in a massive fight. In which John said some really homophobic things to his eldest son basically telling him he had only one son.</p><p>Now<br/>Dean met Cas at Cafe Alibi he had just started working there and in walks this blue eyed boy, it was love at first sight. Sam and Dean remained close, talking every now and then on the phone. Meeting up for the first time in 5 years at Dean and Cas's 2001 thanksgiving dinner. He told his Dad he was visiting a sick friend, it's also the day he meet Cas.</p><p>When the story takes place Dean is 26, Sam is 22 and Cas is 27.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream that Dean and Cas we're coming back from somewhere. Perhaps from a hunt (they were driving a small bus so possibly not)  
> They picked up a woman, some time passed and they picked up another. The two women had words and the second women let the first off the bus.
> 
> Dean said
> 
> "What the hell did you do that for?"
> 
> And the women ( who was on her phone this whole time) replied by saying
> 
> "She’ll be fine" 
> 
> Dean responded by asking her if she could check something near the door. He gave Cas a look and Cas got up kicked the woman out of the bus and they drove off and….that’s when I woke up or got woken up

Dean pulls up to a bus stop letting a women on 

 

"One adult, please"

 

Dean gives her a ticket

 

"Thanks"

"I like your necklace" Cas says

"Thank you, it was a present from my mum"

 

Deans phone rings in his pocket 

he ignores it being as his driving

the phone rings again, then a third time.

on the fourth Cas reaches into Dean's pocket and answers it

 

"it's Sam" Cas tells him

 

Dean shakes his head, no

Cas answers the phone with a 'Hello'

 

'Cas, is Dean around'

'He's driving'

'Right, sorry it's 8:00PM'

"You ok' Cas asks after a long silence

'Yea...I'll just call back later'

'Ok'

 

Cas puts the phone down

 

"Uhumm"  
"What?" Dean asks as the traffic lights turn red  
"I don't know he sounded...sad"

Dean rolls his eyes knowing exactly what question was coming next

"I think you should have talked to him"  
"Cas, I'm driving" Dean replies  
"when your shift is over obviously"

Dean continues driving as the traffic lights turn green

"So"  
"I'm going to say, no" replies Dean  
"Why not?"

"because I already know what it's about and I can't hear it"

"your Dad?" Cas replies looking at the text Sam had sent

Dean nods stoping at a bus stop to pick up another women. This one was slightly taller she put some coins down saying

'One adult'

 

she takes her ticket and sits down

 

"your welcome" Dean say sarcastically 

"Dean I really think..."

 

Dean cuts him off by pointing to the sign that read

Must not distract the driver in anyway while he is driving

 

"This isn't over" Cas assures him

 

2 hours later back at home. Dean and Cas lived in a small apartment building in a small town called Louisburg in Kansas. It was nothing special, just the essentials a kitchen, bathroom and a couple of bedrooms but they liked it.                                                                                                                                          

Dean puts a plate of food in front of Cas and sits down in front of his own

 

"You know this silent treatment is not going to work on me"

 

Cas shrugs and takes a sip of his coffee giving Dean a 'I could do this all night' face

Dean throws his fork on the plate in defeat

 

"Fine, I'll call him"

 

Cas smiles

 

"After my food"

 

Dean's phone rings

 

"You're in luck"

 

Dean presses the green button on his cell

 

'Hel...'

'Dean' Sam asks 

'Yea, it's me'

'Dean, I'm so sorry it's about..."

'Save it Sam'

 

Dean hears Sam make a sniffing noise

 

'Sam, you ok?...have you been crying?'

 

No answer

 

'Sam, what's going on?'

'Its Dad' Sam replies tearfully

'Is he...?'

'I don't know' Sam replies cutting Dean off 'I haven't heard a word for 6 days'

'Well, Sam Dad is a big guy he can look after himself'

'Theres more' Sam sighs

'Of course there is...look Sam you'll tell me when we get there, we're coming over now'

 

Dean puts the phone down

"My Dads missing" 

"let's go, I'll drive" Cas replies

 

2 hours later they arrive at Dean's childhood home in Lawrence, Kansas

 

"I'm probably worry about nothing" Sam says as they go to the kitchen

"Listen, Sam we'll find him" Dean assures him

"ok...this is where he went"

"Jefferson City, what's in Jefferson City" Cas asks

"And?"

"And what" replies Sam

"You know what, don't think I've forgot the 'theres more' bit"

"it's nothing"

"Sam"

"Dean, Dad will kill me me if I tell you" Sam tells him

"Yea, well he's not here he doesn't get a say"

 

Silence

Cas looks from Sam to Dean then back to Sam

 

"I going to...I'll leave you to it" Cas says leaving the room

"That was rude"

"I'll apologize later"

"You do realise I'm going to tell him what you said"

 

Sam turns his back to Dean getting a beer from the fridge

 

"Following in Dads footsteps I see"

 

Sam takes a seat opposite his brother

 

"You still don't drink right?" Sam asks

"I can sit here all night, but the longer you stall the longer Dad is missing"

 

Sam downs the rest of his beer

 

"Dad...went on a hunting trip"

"Hunting?...that's...different"

"you don't understand" Sam replies

"understand what?"

"just have an open mind, I know what my first thought was when I ..."

"Oh my God, Sam just tell me"

"It's not Deer or...Rabbit, it's...Vampires and Demons"

 

Dean begins to smile then he sees Sam's face

 

"You're serious"

 

Sam nods

There's a knock on the door 

 

"I knew you wouldn't believe me, so I called for back up"

 

Sam opens the door

 

"Hey, Sammy"

 

Dean mouths the word 'Sammy'

 

"Benny this is Dean, Dean this is..."

"I'm Benny, I've heard so much about you"

Benny steps forward offering his hand

 

Dean shakes it reluctantly

 

"Benny's...um...Ben"

 

Benny shows his teeth and unclinches his hands to reveal claws

 

"Oh my God"

"Dean it's ok" Sam assures him

"How can this be ok,"

 

Dean drops back into his chair

 

"First of all you tell me demons and vampires are real, which you're friends with, by the way"

 "I'm one of the good guys"

"What's next, are you going to tell me the Loch Ness monster or Mermaids are real too"

"Not that I know of" Sam replies

 

Dean rubs the bridge of his nose and sighs

 

"Ok, well this can wait. Lets just pretend I believe you. How do we find Dad?"

"There had been a lot of camping disappearances down there and Dad called me 3 days later saying it was a Wendigo"

"Wendigo?" asks Dean

 

Sam pulls up the page on Wendigo's

 

"Enhanced strength and speed. It can imitate human voices to lure in its victims, which it traps and keeps alive for long periods so that it can..." Dean stops reading takes a step back and turns to the door

"Dean, you ok?" Sam ask

 

Dean turns back

 

'Yea, I just need to talk to Cas"

"Is that wise"

"Sam, me and him don't have secreats" Dean replies leaving the room

 

Dean finds Cas in the Garden smoking a cigarette

 

"Uh-oh, you caught me" 

 

Dean sits down beside him on the bench taking the cigarette from from Cas. Cas expected him to stub it out on the floor but he puts it to his lips.

 

"I know this is a stupid question but, you ok?"

 

Dean finishes the cigarette stubbing the end on the trash can and throwing it away

 

"My Dad is a hunter...of monsters apparently"

 

Cas looks at Dean 

 

"You don't look to surprised about that"

"Monsters? That includes Demons, right?" asks Cas

"Yea, you've met one?"

"Once, When I was 7. My family were attacked by a demon with yellow eyes. I got away but my parents weren't so luck"

"You said they died in a car crash"

"I lied" Cas replies

"why?"

"I didn't want to scare you off"

 

Dean takes Cas's hand and smiles

 

"Not possible, soon as I saw you sitting on your own in that cafe reading with your cute glasses"

 

Cas looks away shyly

 

"I'm so lucky to have you" Dean says

 

Cas shakes his head

 

"I'm the lucky one"

 

Dean leans forward capturing Cas lips. Cas's lips part as the kiss gets deeper

 

Benny clears his throat behind them

They both look at him

 

"Sorry, your brother found something"

"Alright, we're coming"

 

Benny walks back to the the kitchen

 

"Who's that?" Cas asks as they walk to the kitchen

"Benny, my brothers vampire friend"

 

Cas stops

 

"Yea, you heard right"

 

2 hours later

Dean and Sam are sitting in the impala

 

"Hey, your know that..."

"Dad could already be dead, yes"

"I'm prepared...I still say you shouldn't come"

"We've been through this, there is noway I'm letting you go in there by yourself. You've told me the do's and don'ts 10 times"

"You ready"

"Let's Do this" Dean replies

 

an hour later 

 

"Dean..."

"I just came to help Sam and see if you were alive, now I know"

 

Dean turns away from his Dad

 

"Dean wait"

 

Dean turns his face Dad

 

John walks a few inches from Dean and pulls him in to a hug. Dean closes his eyes as he raps his arms around his Dad for the first time in 9 years

 

"Dean, what I said that night I didn't mean it, any of it"

"Is this really you talking?" Dean replies

"Of course you're my son, I love you"

"You said some pretty hurtful things"

"I know" John replies "I can't take it back and you probably won't forget but I hope one day you can forgive me"

"I'm still gay, you know" Dean replies

"I didn't expect you not to be" 

 

Dean hugs his Dad again

 

"so are you seeing anyone?" John ask as they get in the car

 

Dean doesn't answer

 

"I really want to know"

"yea, for 8 years now"

"And starting to think about marriage" Sam asks

"Don't you dare repeat that in front of Cas"

 

Both Sam and John exchange smiles


	2. Chapter 2

"I better call him actually"

"Married" Sam whispers under his breath

"Shut it"

 

Cas picks up the phone on the first ring

 

'Thank God'

'We're all ok'

'All?' Asks Cas

'Yea, my Dad's fine. We actually had a really good talk'

 

John looks at his son through the rearview mirror and smiles

 

'Long over due'

'That's great...can he hear this conversation right now'

'Yea, we're driving back now. You can meet him when we get there"

'Whoa, I don't think I'm ready for that'

 

Dean smiles

 

'Don't worry he'll love you, like I do...Ok not exactly like I do"

'Dean I...'

'Babe, relax you're perfect, the way you are...I love you'

'I love you, too' Cas Replies

 

Dean puts the phone down

Sam looks at him and smiles

 

"Don't even say it"

"Say what?"

 

Sam, Dean and John arrive back at the house an hour later

Sam and Dean walk in the door first.

Dean hugs and kisses Cas

 

"Where's your Dad?"

"Parking the car" replies Dean

"Have you just been waiting at the door since he called"

"No" answers Cas

 

Dean steps back taking another look at Cas

 

"Did you change?"

"I may have...how do I look?"

"Hot"

"I was going for sophisticated"   

 

John enters the house 5 minutes later

 

"You must be Cas"

 

John offers his hand and Cas shakes it

 

"It's nice to meet you"

 

Silence

 

"I'm sorry to be starring but, you look so familiar"

"Well, you've probably seen a photo or..."

"Actually I've never shown him a picture of you...ever...I'm..."

"Dean, it's ok I haven't exactly been the best Dad. I don't blame you"

"Well, I'm starving...can I order some food" Sam asks his Dad

"Sure...how about you two, are you staying?"

"er..."

 

Dean looks over at Cas who nods

 

"Yea, we can stay"

 

45 minutes later they're all sitting at the table in the kitchen

 

"So, how did you get into this hunting thing" asks Cas

"Well, I haven't told my son this story but about 20 years ago I met this boy. Couldn't have been more than 8 years old and he told me...."

"That his parents were killed by a demon with yellow eyes...oh my God"

"It was you"

"I can't believe you were hunting back then" says Sam

"I didn't start hunting properly until 10 years later, Dean left. When I found out you were telling the truth I wanted to find you and tell you I'm sorry I didn't believe you"

"Wow, small world" Dean says

 

3 days later

Sam and Dean are walking around

 

"Why can't you stay longer"

"Because, I have a job to get to. Don't worry through now that me and Dad are speaking we'll be here more often"

 

Dean stops walking 

 

"What's the matter?"

"This is what I was looking for"

 

Sam turns to see a jewellery shop

 

"Oh, I see..."

"Don't even bother saying I told you so"

"Would I" replies Sam

 

They enter 

 

"Can I help you?"

"Yea, my brother is getting married to his boyfriend, he needs a ring"

"Thank you, Sam"

"A wedding ring?" asks the women

"I haven't actually asked him yet"

"So a engagement ring...does he wear a lot of jewellery?"

 

Dean shakes his head no

She brings out a tray of rings

 

"How about these?"

 

Dean looks through them

 

"I like this one"

 

Dean shows his brother

 

"What do you think?"

 

Sam shrugs

 

"It's nice" replies Sam

"If you like it I'm sure he will like it, too"

 

Dean looks at the ring again

 

"Ok, I'll take it"

 

a few hours later 

 

"Where we going, again?"

"I just thought I'd show you my Kansas" Dean replies

"But, it's late"

"Yea, well I went out at night all the time when I was younger"

"What like a owl?" Cas smiles

 

Silence

 

"What?"

"You ok?"

"I'm fine... You ready?" Replies Dean

 

Cas nods

 

An hour later

 

"Ok, you were right it's beautiful at night"

"Told you"

 

Dean stops walking

 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything is perfect...I just need you to stand..."

 

Dean moves Cas

 

"...right there"

"Are you going to take a picture?"

"No, but...I want to remember this moment"

 

Cas looks at him confused

Dean kisses Cas and then steps back, he takes Cas left hand

 

"I can honestly say you are the best thing that's ever happened to me"

"Are you dying?"

 

Dean smiles

 

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Oh..."

 

Dean gets on one knee

 

"Oh my God"

"Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband" 

 

Silence

 

"Is this really happening?"

"I'm on my knee in front of you so I'd say..."

"Yes"

"Exactly" Dean replies

 

Cas laughs

 

"No I mean yes, I will marry you"

 

Cas helps Dean to his feet and they kiss

 

"I love you"

"I love you!"


End file.
